


amor vincit omnia

by calarinanis



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles focusing on the relationship between Cosimo and Contessina.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. hope

Love had never been an expectation for Contessina.

Growing up in a noble household, her childhood had been shaped by the arranged marriages of her cousins to men three times their age and who were expected to do their duty to the family no matter the cost.

She had resigned herself to the same fate. A brief flirtation with Ezio meant not that she would have a lifetime of love and wishing otherwise was wasting her time. An arranged marriage and a reluctant Cosimo was hardly likely to change her mind.

Yet, how wrong she had been to relinquish hope.


	2. loss

“Contessina, I cannot find the ledger,” Cosimo said as he entered their room. “Contessina?”

He looked to see her sat upright on their bed with silent tears streaming from her dark eyes. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt a crumpled paper pressed into his other hand. It took him a minute to read the scrawl. Her father had gone to God.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he said as he pulled her into an embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“Cosimo.” Her voice quavered, a sound so unlike her.

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, his arms wrapped around her.


	3. silver

Strands of silken silver brush Cosimo’s hands as he weaves them through her long, luxurious hair. Stroking it is a comfort, it has always been a comfort even now when they are both past their prime and too old to need such reassurance. He does not stop.

“Cosimo,” she murmurs with sleep shining in her eyes.

He pulls her closer. The crook of his shoulder is the perfect crevice for her delicate, porcelain face to reside without interference. Counting the silvered strands has become a new pastime for him in the early mornings.

Perhaps, it is the banker within him.


	4. breathe

Breathing cannot be so difficult yet she feels the fear snake around her throat with its scaly, slippery claws. Her chest tightens. She tries to speak and finds herself silent. Piero cannot be missing. He cannot.

“Breathe, Contessina.” Cosimo’s arms slide around her shoulders, wrapping her with comfort.

Her son’s voice cries out for her. “Mother.” He barrels into her, his tears soaking her skirt.

“I found him hidden in Father’s old chest. Apparently, he and Lorenzo had been playing hide and seek.” She sees the hint of a smirk in his turned up lips.

Relief burrows into her heart.


	5. petal

Caressing her cheek, he marvelled at her smooth skin. It was so flawless, so unblemished and so silken to the touch that Cosimo could not believe it was skin not silk.Like a petal, he thought to himself.

Like the most delicate petal, soft and gentle, yet with a richness that sent delight careening through him. 

He savoured the feel of her fresh, naked skin beneath his calloused hands. The carved cheekbone, proud and prominent. The tiny, downy hairs that brushed against his fingertips. The warmth that pulsed underneath the muscle.

It was like a gift intended just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
